Red Devil Spade: Special Chapter Killer's Birthday
by Green.Wooden.Room
Summary: this one has nothing to do with the real Red Devil Spade, it's just a one-shot of what happened on Killer's Birthday (February 2nd, happy birthday Killer!), Pairing focus on KillerxOC(Kora) and a slight KidxOC(Mira), result of RP, One Piece isn't mine. One Shot


RED DEVIL SPADE: SPECIAL CHAPTER

a/n: super sorry for late update, I am truly sorry, the assignment had been running wild, 2 big projects for due less than a month, tests, homeworks, double-test, blablabla, the teacher loves to kill us, well, I'd like to thank you for your reviews, Kitsu-ne-zumi-desu, apparently, it's nezumi in disguise, also, one of my beloved friend, Hiyoko, which I am not bound to tell you her real name, and if perhaps you read their reviews, believe, that bite won't leave a scar if she didn't resist, and anyway, I never bite that hard, she's an exception!

* * *

><p>I woke up early... again... this morning, like usual, I have to take care of a lot of things, there's tons of unfinished paperworks, reports, I even have to write the captain's log! and there's also so many other stuffs like that, also, last night we located an island, so we will dock in a few hours, that means I have to list the things we're going to buy at the island, food stock was running low, and blah-blah-blah, it's still too early for anyone to be awake, I really need to fix my sleeping habit, but with silence all over the ship, I can do paperworks in peace, not even neko or nezumi will be awake at this kind of time, if they haven't slept the night before... well, that's... something else... what time is this? 3? 4? Whatever. I started to do the piling paperworks, oh, the glorious life of first mate... Sarcasm is thick in the air, you can cut it with a knife.<p>

* * *

><p>It's too early for me to wake up, but somehow, I just can't sleep, I wander to the kitchen, neko and nezumi was making coffee while joking about today, what happened today? And it's very rare to see neko, moreover nezumi to be awake this early... If they do sleep that is. "Heya guys, what's with the sudden early birdie?" I asked as I walked to them, letting them know my presence "Nothing~" neko said in a sing-sang tone, nezumi just snickered and took the coffee glass from the kitchen counter "here, you can he this" she said, giving one to me "that's so kind of yo- wait, where's mine?" Neko asked "there" nezumi pointed to my glass, I sweat-dropped as neko ans nezumi began to fight. "Oh come on guys, you know i'm not such a fans of coffee..." nezumi snapped her head at me, holding neko's head away from her "well, not you, but your early rising birthday lover" neko immediately stiffen and stopped her struggling "it's neko's co-" "man... It's just a cup of coffee, I can make it again, beside, that one doesn't have much sugar, and the hotter the better for me..." neko shrugged and went to the kitchen counter while nezumi laughed. "I don't think he's a-" "he's doing his paperworks" neko cut my words, I frown, but nezumi pushed me, and my head thumped slightly with Killer's door "who's there?" I wanted to apologise and blame neko and nezumi, but the 2 girls were already missing "ummm, it's me" "well, come in" I hesitated before I opened the door "hey... Ummm... Coffee?" Killer raised an eyebrow "you never made coffee, what happened?" He joked, I laughed 'neko and nezumi happened' I thought, but I told him the whole story, when I finished, he laughed as well "well, that 2 friends of yours was very... unique... I must say" I snickered at his words " 'uniquely, they had survived Kid at his birthday, and even comes back here... again' that's the correct words" I joked, he chuckled and took the coffee from me "anyway, thanks" "don't be, I'm not the one who made it..." I held my tongue, he seemed to notice "anything else?" "Ummm..." I know today is his birthday... But I haven't thought about anything to give him "yes?" "Err... happy birthday Killer" I stopped for a while as he smile "... Um... What do you want for your gift...? H-hopefully not something too expensive please?" I asked hesitantly, he looked at me, still smiling "I don't really want anything... But. I'll accept a date... We'll be docking in a few hours... More or less I guess" my face heat up at the word 'date' and I smiled "well then, date it is" I pecked his cheek before rushing out, and ran to my room<p>

* * *

><p>What's wrong with her? Just who in the world told her about my birthday? I have 2 suspects in my mind... But well, that doesn't matter, I'm getting a date, and no paperworks are going to stop me from dating Kora. I put the papers down and strolled to the closet, wondering what clothes should I wear for this date... Hopefully this date will not be ruined by... Well... Putting that aside... I think this one will do I thought as I pulled out a semi-casual shirt from my closet. After folding the clothes, I went to the bathroom to take a bath. 'Today's going to be something else' I thought<p>

* * *

><p>The door opened and slammed close so quick I thought I was just imagining it, but when I lift my head from the book, I see Kora in front of the door, slightly panting, her head in her hands "what's up?" "Nothing" "heya Kora, today's Killer birthday, giving him anything special?" "...how did you know..." "neko and nezumi, what did 'ya expect?" "...nothing, I should have know..." Mira laughed as Kora face-palmed "but really Kora, you haven't answered me yet, giving him anything special?" "Uhmmm... Actually... He chooses his 'gift' by himself" "what? What is?" "Errrr... A... Date..." Kora almost fall when Mira ran to her and cupped her face "a date? What are you going to wear? What about your hairdo? Make ups! I'm gonna make you look fabulous!" She gasped "when will we dock?" "Umm... Few hours again... More or less" She stared at me "are you kidding me? Let's get you cleaned up! Damn, I hope I still have my make ups kit! Damn you!" She pulled me towards the bathroom.<p>

-20 minutes later-

When I finished bathing, Mira was already outside "choosing fabulous dress" she had said, I don't know what's wrong with that girl, she got so worked up, I walked out from the bathroom and find Mira raiding out closet in search for a dress "come on Mira, you know I don't really like wearing dresses, I have a lot of tattoos!" (a/n: yeah, she had total 6 tattoos, have I ever mentioned this? Well, it's one on her collarbone, 2 on her back, one each of her arm, and belly, that's why she always wear long sleeve shirts/dresses). "Like hell you're going to wear a shirt and jeans for your date! Killer might dress up for this date, and no way in hell you're not gonna dress up!" She screeched, okay.. This is a bad idea... "... okay..." "Now, what about this? It has short sleeve, but you could wear your black long sleeve shirt underneath it, it covers the collarbone, not too formal, but very pretty~" Mira said as she pulled out a gray, black, and white dress from the closet, the dress was simple yet nice, it has collar, but it looked like the lab suit, but it was nice. "Okay, I'll wear that" "yes!" Mira cheered as I took the dress, however, as I'm about to change, someone shouted, saying that we're going to dock in 5 minutes, the wind seems to pick up, and that fastened the ship a lot, then Killer showed up "Mira, captain want to speak with you" "awww... but- fine then..." She whined, as she walked out the door

* * *

><p>I frowned as I thought about this morning again, neko and nezumi has come running to my room when neko begged me to help Kora with her date while they wanted to do some "miracle" maybe the fast wind is their job or something, I've been helping Kora, but seriously, Kid just had to call me before I even get to do her make ups! I arrived at Kid's door and knocked it, then opened it without waiting for his permission "what do you want, and better make it fast Kid" I hissed, Kid just laughed and motioned me to come closer, boy, this is going to be one hell of a long discussion "what's up? Why the bad mood?" He asked. I scoffed "well, as you know, today is your first mate's birthday, he and Kora would go on a date for the next island, I was about to dress her up when you called" Kid laughed and hugged me "but it's breakfast time" "and what does that has to do with me?" "Hnnn... Nothing..." "Then why the hell did you call me here?" I screeched, Kid really was getting on my nerve<p>

* * *

><p>"So... You're dressing up for the date?" "Ummm... Yea, you could said that... But it was more like... Forced" I laughed at her answer and hugged her "w-where are we g-going for the d-date?" She asked, blushing. I chuckled "let's decide that later, anyway, breakfast's ready" I said as I pulled her to the door "well, see you at the dining room then" I smiled as I kissed her temple, and went to the dining room<p>

* * *

><p>After I escaped from Kid, I bolted to my room, Killer just went out. I peeked my head inside, Kora was sitting on the bed with a very smile on her face. I snickered and dragged her to the dining room for breakfast. The breakfast was rather quick, when we come back to our room, neko was already there with some make ups "we have docked about an hour ago! Why is Kora wearing her usual clothes? Prepare for her date!" neko screeched as she pulled Kora to a chair and began to do her make up "...where's nezumi?" I asked, neko keep doing Kora's make up and answered "she's helping Killer... Or at least she's supposed to..." I sweat dropped and began to prepare the clothes for Kora, once neko is finished, nezumi come into the room grinning "neko, it's all set" "good, now, Kora, you can go to the bathroom to change, and I'll give you some mascara after that" "make up freak" nezumi whispered lowly, neko seemed to heard and they broke into a fight "oh well, whatever" neko scoffed. Kora walked out from the bathroom wearing the dress, with the long sleeve shirt inside, of course. "So... How do I looked like?" "Perfect!" neko said excitedly "Nice" "at least it cover up your tattoo" me and neko glared at nezumi with 'are you kidding me' expression "whaatt? I'm not wrong right?" "Whatever" neko dragged Kora to the chair and give her some mascara "perfect, now, I'll take you to Killer's room, and you both can have your date~" "well, Mira-" "oh my... I forgot I have to meet Kid" I said as I bolted out from the room, and watched from behind the pillar as neko and nezumi walked out, dragging Kora behind them, before knocking at Killer's door, and leave her alone<p>

* * *

><p>I opened the door to find Kora "uhh, hi... Wanna go now?" She asked, I smiled and nodded, we walked to the shore, thankfully, the deck was empty, once we reached the shore, I took off my mask and throw it away, Kora was surprised "what...? Why?" "Well, a girl once told me to screw the other's comment and be myself" I said, laughing a bit, even though I didn't wear my mask, most of my face were covered by my bangs "and less people will recognize me anyway" I shrugged, she laughed and hugged me "well... I think that's better, where are we going?" "Well, I heard there's an amusement park here... Somewhere... Wanna go there?" "Hmmm, sure, let's go already" she dragged my arm as I laughed. Not too long after that, we found our self sitting on the giant ferris wheel, Kora was admiring the view while something bothered my mind "hey Kora, enjoying the view?" I asked, she nodded and hugged me "what's wrong Kill?" "Hmmm... Why do you always wear long sleeve?"<p>

* * *

><p>I tensed at the question but answered "well... You see, when I was about... 13.. I guess, I got into a fight... And... I got some pretty nasty scar on my stomach... And... Well, to cover it, I... Tattooed it... But then, it become sort of hobby, when I stopped I already had about 6 tattoos, I don't like people staring at my tattoo, so I cover it" "and you said I'm covering my face is a bad idea" "well... I could take this long sleeve shirt as soon as we get back to the ground" "hmmm, yea.. Anyway, where are we going after this?" "Roller coaster!" We keep talking until we reached the ground, and as I promised, I took off my long sleeve shirt, and let my arm tattoo be seen, he didn't said anything, but smiled, we went to various ride and shops, when we realized it's lunch time "maann, I'm hungry... Kill, let's go eat" "of course, where should we eat?" "Mmmm, that restaurant looks fine" "let's go then" when we arrived, the restaurant wasn't too crowded, and we sit at a table on the corner, the waitress come and give us the menu book "hnnn, going out on a date? We would recommend this meal, it's for 2 people, cheaper, but it comes with one drink, if you know what I mean" she said as she winked to me, I stared at Killer "we'll take that BUT! I'll take another drink" the waitress pouted "okay then" she wrote it on her note and walked away, when our order arrived, we eat in silence, I just finished mine when Killer commented about his food "...this spaghetti... is... terrible..." I laughed at that "well, let's end this quickly, and I might cook you something for dinner, as an apologize for the terrible food maybe?" I teased, he snickered "well, I'd like to eat your cooking" "wait, you're taking that serious?" "Are you?" "...well..." He finished his meal and, after paying, dragged me back to the ship<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking to the captain's quarter when I saw Killer and Kora heading to the ship, but Killer doesn't have his mask on, and Kora doesn't wear her long sleeve shirt... Well-well, what happened I wonder? I walked to Kid's room without his permission, disturbing the working man, Kid is fun to annoy... If he's not pissed yet that is "aarrgghh, that's it Mira, come here!" "No way, you'll kill me~" he pinned me to the wall and smirked "no, it's a waste to kill someone like you" he said then he crushed our lips together<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kill, where's the pepper?" "Top drawer to your left" "thanks" "no prob" I was cooking spaghetti, and the whole kitchen was silent, not a single person here, all of the crew went to eat out, which give me and Killer some privacy, the noodle was already done, and now, all I have to make is the sauce, I was half done when Killer wrapped his hand around my waist "smells good" "err, yeah not my recipe, I got it from nezumi a while ago" he laughed "your friends are incredible!" "Wish I could say the same... Really wish I could" I finished cooking and put it on the table while Killer took some fork and spoon, and began to eat "so, how is it?" "Nice... I like this, you should cook more often" "hnnn, sure~ happy birthday Kill" I said as I kissed him, this is one of the best day in my life<p>

~the end~

Omake: "nezumiiiii, what did you see?" "Hnn... Kora just put the plate on the table" "what? Move away!" she shout-whispered as she pushed nezumi so she can see through the window "oh my god! Kora's kissing Killer" she whispered to nezumi, who already prepared a camera and took a picture from another window "more photo for our memorial book~"

* * *

><p>an: sooooooo, enjoying the story? leave a review please~ I'm working on chapter 8, but it's just so complex, there are still tests, and I have to finish the special chapter, I really thanked all who already followed/favorited/review. as usual, I own nothing but Kora, Mira, annndddd, the SPAGHETTI! I'm planning to add a chapter in every special chap for "anime character's comment about the food" as nezumi said, I love you all~~


End file.
